Showdown
by StormyNight108
Summary: A re-written one-shot ending to Showdown with my own idea of how it all should have happened. The Kraang ship is sinking, escape pods are surfacing, and Leo is no where to be found.


**So I... sort of, kinda, maybe rewrote the ending of Showdown. At least, the part where Leo gets left behind in the Kraang ship supposedly dead. I don't know, I just really didn't like that scene. Felt far too rushed. I already posted this to tumblr, realizing I hadn't posted it here yet. So, enjoy!**

* * *

With incredible force, the escape pod was thrown out of the patterned hall and into the blazing sunlight. The scenery outside the glass morphed into a collision of sky and sea, and for a few moments, they were airborne, falling and watching their oldest brother shrink from their vision. Fire flooded a large portion of the ship, and it as well, was being pulled downwards.

A spray of ocean water kicked up, and for a moment, everyone jerked from the inertia's response. The glass brimmed with sea water before it regained its buoyancy. The cover of the escape pod hissed open, and Raph removed his hands from the cool shield. His eyes were empty. Lost.

Donnie had an iron grip on April, who in turn, was clutched on to him for security. Her eyes were trained on the technodrome still hovering downwards, falling softly despite its deadly flames encasing a portion of its outer rim. Down it fell, and even Raph had to look as a kick of ocean spray leaped into the sky, and the ocean swallowed the warship. Dozens of escape pods began to rise around it, as well as extra debris and damaged parts taking surface.

A large wave neared their escape pod, jerking the direction of it and causing them to latch on to the sides as it passed. Raph and Mikey grasped the edges of the escape pod, their iron grips holding tight as the water flowed through. Donnie latched on to a handle, allowing April to grab hold of him to keep herself steady. As it passed, Mikey rose his stance and peered over the edge. "Leo…" He muttered softly, before rising his voice. "No!"

Raph didn't look at his youngest brother. Instead, he was staring into the water again, watching as his broken reflection stared back. He could hear Michelangelo's breaths hitch with silent tears, and a muffled, strangled noise being held in the back of his throat by his hands over his mouth. April had let out a soft breath, as if reality had clicked for her. Donnie, Raph couldn't hear. But he was silent. Unusually silent. Raph couldn't bear to turn around.

His stomach began to knot up after a few moments of staring blankly into the sea, and he felt his eyes begin to water over. Never in his life had he felt so vulnerable. So helpless. So… stupid. "Leo…" Came an involuntary mutter, lined with a crack in his voice. For several minutes, mourning filled the escape pod, as the four of them stood as if unsure what to do next.

Donnie had to take control. Mikey was still crying, curled up with his shell to the wall and his knees drawn in. His head was ducked in his arms. April was holding one hand to her mouth, her eyes shut as she leaned against the wall. Donnie shut his eyes, biting his trembling lip. With forced authority, he straightened up. "We need to get to shore."

It seemed to startle Raph, who was still standing with his gaze on the debris surfaced around him, and the red clad ninja flinched. But he didn't turn around. Mikey blinked several times before raising his gaze, and April looked at the floor. Turning regretfully to the controls, Donnie looked over his shoulder as if waiting for a miracle. As if waiting for his oldest brother to appear out of nowhere. Delaying his movements, he worked slowly until the engine began to guide them back to shore. Raph stared blankly at the waters. Mikey curled up within himself again. April had sat down. Donnie was silent.

* * *

Water was in his mouth. In his throat. He had been flailing, churning, and fighting nothing around him in desperate attempt to find oxygen. His eyes were shut, though it would have made no difference against the black waters. For several moments, most likely the longest of his life, he fought though he had no idea which way the surface was. He was panicking. He had no air to hold within him, and though he was a turtle, he couldn't hold forever what breath he _did_ have.

Leonardo felt as if his lungs were shriveling inside him, shrinking without air to supply them. He felt bubbles escape his lips, though he willed the air to stay in him. Where was the surface? The panic fluttered in the pit of his stomach, driving him to his struggling.

Another moment, and his fighting was growing feeble. What horrified him most was his body's reaction, as if it were prepared to accept his fate. His heart sank, and his mind began to fuzz. _No, don't stop! Get to the surface! _He thought, scolding himself for giving up so easily. Leo's arms churned, catching nothing but water and propelling himself in a direction.

His muscles began to relax, and his mind clouded. Just as he drew in a mouth full of water into his lungs, he felt the cold water break and dry air meet him. For half a second, he was choking, spitting out the water he had inhaled and desperately drawing in air for his lungs. And then his muscles failed and he sunk under the surface, coughing into the water. Now knowing where the air was, Leo forced one last ounce of energy to yank himself topside, hacking up the water once more.

When he found a piece of debris, he latched on and let his limbs fall useless. He lay with the side of his face against cold metal, his body trembling violently as he coughed up water. Shivers crawled down his spine, and he tightened his grip on the debris as he began to panic once more.

His body was drained of energy. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an escape pod trailing by. No, this wasn't the one his brothers were in. Better than nothing though, and Leo raised his heavy arm as it passed close by. The owner of the pod didn't notice as he grasped a handle from the outside, letting it drag him through the crowd of debris and cloned escape pods.

On they went, Leo struggling to keep a hold. He was still shaking, ready to find warmth. His eyelids were heavy, and sleep was an overwhelming thought. But finally, the shore was within reach.

He let go just before the pod had hit the sand. Bad mistake. His grip on the debris slipped, and he was plunged under. The part of him that was beginning to dry had become soaked once more, chilling his cold body. Thankfully, it was shallow. He crawled forward until he could crouch on his hands and knees, and then pulled himself clumsily to his feet.

Dragging his toes through the moist sand under the ocean water, he walked. The owner of the escape pod he had held on to left. He was alone on this part of the shore. His pace slowing, he trudged forward until he couldn't hold himself up any longer. He collapsed plastron first, part of him hitting the dry edges of the sand that hadn't been hit with water. The shoreline moved gracefully, tickling the edges of his thick skin. He lay there, prepared to fall into the depths of sleep.

"Leo?" A breath, that's all it was. But he could hear it. It was farther down shore, and he flinched. It was definitely Raph's voice. Forcing his eyes open, he could see his younger brother leap the edge of their escape pod and race towards him, with Mikey, Donnie, and April trailing close behind. "Leo! Leo, oh man…" Raph was calling out. Leo closed his eyes again, too tired to keep them open. Rough hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders, turning him over.

"Leo?" Mikey pleaded from behind Raph, his nose obviously stuffed as if he had been crying. Donnie cut his way through them, getting on Leo's other side as Raph held him up. April crouched at his shoulder, while Donnie leaned over to feel for a pulse. "Come on, bro…" Mikey whined.

Leo forced his eyes open once more, seeing his family peering back down at him. He gave a feeble cough before muttering a soft, "Hey guys…"

"Leo…" Raph breathed, his grip tightening as he realized his oldest brother was okay. Smiles replaced their mournful expressions, and though they were blurry in Leo's vision, he smiled in return. His family was safe. "You dork! Don't scare us like that again!" Raph demanded, and he was suddenly surrounded as his brothers and sister engulfed him in a warm hug, full of tears though they were of joy this time. His shivering melted almost instantly, and he nuzzled into the hug desperate for warmth, and the comfort of his family.

"_Yeah!_" Mikey cheered, his voice right beside Leo's ear. "We won!"


End file.
